1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus such as a copier, a facsimile machine, and a printer, a subunit replacing method for replacing a subunit that is provided in those apparatus, and a maintenance method of those apparatus.
2. Related Art
In image forming apparatus of the above kind, a technique is known which issues an instruction to replace a subunit of a developing device or a process cartridge or indicates a location where a sheet transport failure has occurred, using a display such as an LCD.